


This is gonna sting a bit

by daft_panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Daichi is a bastard man, F/M, Guns, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This is the happy ending uwu, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angst (just a little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daft_panda/pseuds/daft_panda
Summary: You work for the the Sawamura Mafia family. You are sent on a mission to take Kuroo Tetsurou out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	This is gonna sting a bit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is gonna sting a bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020753) by [daft_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daft_panda/pseuds/daft_panda). 



> This is an alternate ending to the original fic I posted since that one is kind of sad. I made this version for Windy because I love them and their bean heart that can’t take too much angst. <3

Here you are, on your way to your first official mission for the Sawamura Mafia family. You joined recently. You needed money, and you needed it bad, and this was the only way, as you already had debts to the Sawamura family. Daichi Sawamura, the heir to the family and head of the mafia, agreed to let you work for him to pay back your debts, and have enough money to put food on the table for your siblings. You could care less about yourself, but your siblings? They’re your life. You’ve taken care of them since you were a teen. You bring home dinner for them each night after swiping scraps from dumpsters and getting food from local food banks.   
You look down at the manilla envelope in your hands. Inside is the information on your target. Your slender fingers graze over the metal clasp on the envelope. You open the envelope, carefully pulling the contents out. The file shows a picture of a handsome young man. He seems to be the heir to the Kuroo family, and the second in command in that mafia family. You look further into his file. There are pictures from his childhood. In one of the pictures, you can clearly see bruises and other marks on his face and arms. You frown to yourself, he seems so - nice, and young. You thumb through the other pages, skimming as you go along.   
“Tetsurō Kuroo,” you mumble to yourself. “What a nice name.”  
You continue to thumb through the pages during your short car ride to an undisclosed location. The only thing you know about this place is that you’ll be meeting, and taking out, Tetsurō Kuroo. You’re actually dreading it. You’ve only gotten to know him through his file, but there is something about him that makes you want to know more. You stare out the window, buildings pass by in a blur of browns and oranges. The buildings are thinning out as you draw close to the location, which you suspect is at the docks. You arrive at a secluded area behind one of the warehouses. There is one other car parked outside.   
You step out of the car, mustering up as much courage as possible, and walk towards the door to the warehouse. You hear several different horns coming from the ships out on the dark blue water. Seagulls chirp and caw, waves crash into the concrete walls, yet it’s oddly quiet, and serene. You turn the parrot rusted knob and open the door.   
Inside, it’s dark and dry. There are a few hanging light fixtures above the crates that are stored there. They illuminate only a portion of the large warehouse. A table and chair is located in an open area. There is a man standing with his back towards you. Is that him? you think to yourself. The man shuffles his feet and turns to look at you. He’s stunning. Wearing a tailored black suit, his slender yet strong figure saunters toward you. He takes in your own figure, hazel eyes trailing up and down your body.   
“So you’re the one that fucker sent to kill me?” Kuroo’s words are smooth.   
“That depends on who’s asking.” You cross your arms.   
“The name’s Kuroo, but you already knew that. Didn’t think Daichi was stupid enough to send someone like you after me.”   
You shift your weight. Kuroo’s words feel like a knife against your throat. Did he really think that little of you?  
“I-“ you go to speak but get cut off.   
“I didn’t think someone with such a fragile body would be sent to kill me. It’s a surprise actually.” Kuroo smirks, knowing what his words are doing to you.   
You take a moment to regain your courage, “I thought you were smarter, Kuroo. I was told you were highly intelligent, but so far you’ve just been making silly observations that an idiot would make. Let me tell you how this is gonna go down. I’m going to kill you, and then repay my debts to Daichi and go on with my life.” You could feel heat swelling in your cheeks.   
“Well I’ll be damned. You’re tougher than you look. Even with those pretty pink cheeks you have there. It’s a shame you’re wrong. Nothing is gonna happen, we’re gonna have a nice little chat, and then I’m gonna walk out that door unharmed. You’re not gonna lay a finger on me.”   
You take a step forward, hand at your hip. You’re wearing a slim fitting suit, with a hip holster. One hand rests on your loaded gun, the other already has a knife in it. As you walk forward, Kuroo remains still. He doesn’t appear to be frightened of you. He just stands there, smirking. You take another step forward and there’s a sharp pang in your left ear. Your ears ring and your vision is blurry. The last thing you see is Kuroo’s face, bloody and disturbing.   
You wake up tied to a chair. You blink a few times to clear your vision. Part of the warehouse was completely blown open. Kuroo is across from you, unconscious and bloody. You look around the rest of the area to see what other damages there are. You stop dead in your observations when you see a body on the ground. You immediately know who’s body it is, but you can’t fathom why he would be there. Tears stream down your cheeks, burning the scratches you have from the explosion. You cry out your brother’s name. You scream and shake, causing the chair to fall over. You’re now staring directly at his face. Your tears sting and cause you more pain, but you can’t seem to stop crying.   
Kuroo jolts awake. He scans the room and sees you sobbing on the ground, hands still tied to the chair. He looks at one of the men looming in the corner. “Hey, asshole. Who the fuck do you think you are? You can’t just crash a private meeting like this.”  
The mysterious man walks forward, into the light. You crane your neck to see him. Tears cloud your vision, but you can make out a nasty scar on his right eye. You immediately know who he is, the question is, why is he here?  
“Tetsurō Kuroo, I’m surprised to see you alive. I thought my little bitch here could get the job done. I guess I thought too highly of her. Should have just come out here alone, would have been less hassle, and less expensive.” Daichi stands by your head. “Maybe I should just crush your head here and not have to worry about you fucking up anything else, but knowing you, you’d probably get turned on by my foot against your throat.” He glares down at you, anger and lust in his eyes. “I’ll miss having my dirty little whore with me every night, but I’ll just replace you. There are plenty of other bitches lined up to take your place. You’re just a cockwarmer to me. Any other slut can do that. This is what you get for not taking the job seriously. You owe a debt, and now it’s time to pay up.”   
Daichi presses his foot to your throat, slowly pressing down on your windpipe. Your vision clouds, you gasp for air. You hear Kuroo struggle with his own bindings. Your vision is spotty, you see movement but you can’t make out what is happening. The pressure on your windpipe suddenly releases. Your vision comes back and all you can see is Kuroo holding onto Daichi.   
“Listen here you mother fucker. I don’t know what happened between you two, but come the fuck on. Maybe if you were actually a good mafia boss you could actually succeed in taking me out.” Kuroo holds Daichi by the throat.  
Kuroo slams Daichi to the ground, knocking him out instantly. He turns to leave, but stops dead in his tracks. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself. He turns back to face you. He sighs and walks behind you and crouches. He unties your bindings and helps you up.   
“Thanks, but uh, why did you help me?” You look up at the tall man before you.   
“It’s the right thing to do. I can’t just leave a pretty girl to fend for herself. I’m not horrible. Plus, when Daichi here wakes up, he’s either gonna want to kill the closest person, or fuck them. Wouldn’t want to put you through that.” Kuroo chuckles to himself.  
“I... how can I repay you? That looks like a nasty wound there, maybe I can bandage it for you?” You stare at the gaping cut on his cheek.  
“Uh, sure. We’d better do it quickly though. There should be some bandages in the desk over there.” He pointed at the desk he was standing at when you first walked in hours ago.  
You lead him over to the desk, he leans against it as you rummage through the drawers looking for something to clean the wound and something to bandage it. You find some rags, bandages, and a bottle of Vodka. You pour out some of the Vodka onto one of the rags and bring it to Kuroo’s face. “This is gonna sting a bit.” You prepare him for the pain that is about to follow.  
“I can handle a little pain, I’m a big boy,” he chuckles.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Kuroo nods and takes a deep breath. You press the rag to the wound. Kuroo winces. You continue to part at the wound, making sure to clean it thoroughly. He takes a few swigs of the Vodka, to help with the pain. Once you finish cleaning the wound, you take one of the bandages and press it to his cheek, covering the wound entirely. You go put the leftover bandages and other things you pulled out of the desk back inside, but Kuroo stops you by grabbing your wrist. You look up at him in confusion.  
“You cleaned me up, now it’s your turn. You’re still bleeding,” he smiles down at you.  
“I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” You try to get your wrist away from him.  
“You see, the thing is, I wasn’t asking. Now come here. Let me see your face.” He pulls you closer.  
Before you can respond Kuroo is grabbing the supplies from your hands. He brushes the hairs away from your face to expose your own wound. He pours a little bit of the Vodka onto a different rag, and then offers you the bottle. You take it and take a large swig as he touches the rag to your face. You wince and squeak at the sudden pain in your cheek. Kuroo finishes cleaning up your wound, and puts a bandage on, smoothing it down gently. His hands are softer and more gentle than you expect. You had expected gruff, calloused hands, instead they are smooth and methodical. His handle lingers for a moment after finishing up with your bandage. You back up, remembering what happened moments before. You look to your brother’s lifeless body, tears threatening to make a second appearance. You stumble over to him, kneeling next to him, and pull him into your arms. With tears pooling in your eyes, you blink, sending them running down your face. His face is so broken and bloody. You pull him close one last time before laying him back down on the cool concrete floor. You stand up, stumbling back a bit into Kuroo, who had snuck up behind you. He steadies you, and then bends down to pick your brother up.  
“We can’t just leave him here, plus Daichi will wake up in a minute. We should go.” Kuroo lifts the boy’s lifeless body with no effort at all.  
“Wh-what should we do with him?” You ask, wiping away tears.  
“I say throw him in the ocean. It’ll take cops a bit before they find the body, and I bet Daichi will just pay them off, like he does with everyone he dumps into the ocean.”   
Kuroo walks towards the large hole that was blown into the wall of the warehouse. He carefully brings the body to the edge of the shipyard. You nod and he tosses the body into the deep blue water. You watch as it drifts off, being caught up in the tides and waves. Next thing you know, Kuroo is pulling your arm, leading you to a car that is hidden in a storage crate. Kuroo gets in the driver’s seat, and beckons you to get in too. You open the passenger door and slide into the seat. Kuroo starts the car and pulls out of the crate. He presses on the accelerator and skirts out of the banged up parking lot. The warehouse fades away in the rearview mirror as you two drive away. You’re driving for a bit before Kuroo pulls over in the parking lot of a fancy looking hotel. You look at him in confusion.  
“What? I can’t just bring home someone from the rivaling mafia, and I certainly can’t let you go home right now, not with Daichi on our asses. So we’ll stay at this hotel for now. I’ll have someone discreetly bring us different clothes, so you won’t have to keep wearing something covered in blood and rubble,” Kuroo pauses, “shit, I don’t even know your name. You don’t have to tell me right now, I’ll just call you Chibi chan for now.”   
“I,” you pause for a moment. “Why are you helping me? You could have just left me after untying me, why didn’t you?”  
Kuroo looks at you with sincere eyes. “It’s because I see potential in you, Chibi chan. You could be a really great ally in the scuffle that’s probably about to happen. Listen, i’m not sure how much you know, but there’s been tension building for decades now and it’s about to break,” Kuroo sighs.  
Before you can answer, Kuroo opens his door and steps out of the car. You also get out of the car, following behind him as he walks into the hotel. The lobby is large and fancy, decorated with chandeliers and sculptures. The receptionist desk is an immense slab of marble. The woman sitting there looks up to see Kuroo walking towards her. She immediately calls someone. The call is quick. She says a sentence or two and then hangs up. She smiles as Kuroo and you reach the desk.  
“Mr. Kuroo, a pleasure as always. Your room is ready. Here’s the key. Call if you need anything, ‘mkay?” She smiles, handing Kuroo a keycard.  
“Thanks miss.” Kuroo flashed a smile before walking towards the elevators.  
You nod and smile as you follow Kuroo to the elevator. He presses the up button, back still turned to you. You two wait in silence for the elevator to arrive. When it does, the ride is not any less quiet. You arrive at the top floor. The elevator doors open to a single, short hallway with a door at the end. Kuroo leads you to the door, opening it with the keycard. He opens the door and moves to the side to let you in first. You walk into the room and gasp. It opens up immediately into a large room with several halls leading to other spaces. This room has a wall made of large floor-to-ceiling windows. There is a large sectional couch positioned in front of the window. There is also a full size kitchen, fully furnished with a dining table and mini bar.   
You wander down one of the halls and end up in a pink marble bathroom. The tub is enormous and surrounded by mirrors. The vanity is illuminated with bright LED lights, making it the perfect lighting for getting ready. You sit on the stool the hotel provides. You stare at your face in the mirror. You start to uncontrollably sob. Your face reminds you of your brother, the boy who never got to properly grow up. You bury your face into your hands, not caring about ruining the bandage.   
You sob and sob until you can’t produce any more tears. It’s not until you remove your face from your hands that you realize Kuroo is holding you. You lean into him without thinking. You dry sob some more before looking up at him. He smiles softly, rubbing your head and holding you in his arms. You smile back, sniffling. He releases you for a moment to grab you a towel to wipe away your tears. He carefully pats your face, drying up all your tears and cleaning up the snot that also ran down your face. He puts the towel down, and holds you in his arms again. You notice his bandage is gone, and yours is essentially useless now, so you take yours off too. Kuroo puts his forehead against your own, closing his eyes, “Chibi chan, I’m so sorry about today. I know you were sent to kill me, but that was never Daichi’s intention. He was always planning on backstabbing you, because that’s just the person he is. A no good human being, but one hell of a mafia boss. I admire him for that.” Kuroo pauses, “We’re going to stay here for a bit. The staff knows what’s up, and if anything happens, well, I am still part of a mafia family, things won’t end well for them.”   
“Thank you for everything, but I can’t stay, I can’t let Daichi get to my sister. She’s the only family I have left. I have to make sure she’s safe.” You cup Kuroo’s cheeks.  
“I know, Chibi chan, I know. But it’s not safe, not yet at least. I’m sure she’s fine, otherwise she’d have been there today.” Kuroo lies, to protect you from the truth. Your sister’s body was found by a ship early this morning, but he does not want to worry or upset you with that information right now.  
You let out a sigh of relief. Kuroo pulls his head back slightly, eyes trained on your lips. He caresses your face and kisses you passionately. You melt into his arms, lips crashing together. You moan quietly into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in and explore your mouth. He breaks the kiss just long enough to rip off both your shirts. His lips crash against yours again, this time, your tongue explores his mouth. Kuroo reaches behind you to unclasp your bra. When he does, you shrug it off and return your hands to cup his cheeks. Your nipples harden at the cool bathroom air. One of Kuroo’s hands twist one of your nipples between his fingers, and the other massages your other breast. You moan and bite his lip, eliciting a moan from him. He pulls away and lifts you up, only to move you to the counter. He licks a stripe along your jaw, and then down your neck to your exposed tits, leaving marks all down your neck. He kisses down your stomach, blowing raspberries as he goes. You can’t help but giggle at each one, and he obviously enjoys your reactions, because he blows one right about your waistline right before he tugs your pants off.   
Kuroo blows another raspberry right above your aching clit. You giggle and steady yourself, ready for what comes next. Kuroo’s eyes meet yours as he licks a long stripe down your sopping wet cunt. You moan and grab a fist of his messy hair. He smirks up at you, “fuck you taste so good”, and licks again, another slow, long stripe, teeth brushing over your sensitive clit. You jolt up, jerking your hips into his face. He holds your hips down with one of his hands, the other spreads your folds open, allowing his tongue full access. He slowly starts to tongue fuck you. You grip his hair harder as his tongue flicks in and out. You moan, eyes fluttering shut. He slips a finger in your wet, juicy cunt, and you try your hardest to grind against his mouth and finger, but his hand is still holding you against the counter.   
“Kuroo!” You cry out, breath shaky.   
“Chibi chan, you are doing so good. Taking the abuse from my tongue and finger. I wonder what would happen if I inserted a second, or maybe even a third finger.” He smirks up at you before inserting two more fingers.  
His fingers ram your hole, while his tongue addresses your aching clit. You arch your back, moaning his name. His fingers curl inside you, hitting that sweet sweet g-spot perfectly. His teeth brush your clit again, you cry out. With a few more thrusts, and intense attention to your clit, your vision blurs and you cum, back arching, screaming his name. Kuroo cleans your with his tongue before reaching his fingers up to your mouth.  
“You deserve to taste yourself, now open.” Kuroo held his fingers to your mouth.  
You obey and open your mouth. Kuroo puts his fingers in and you close around them, licking and sucking at your own flavor. He moans at the lewd display, and the possibilities that can come from this moment. He takes his fingers out, strings of a saliva cum mixture connect them and your mouth. He kisses you with a ferocity that you’ve never felt before. You stand up, stabilizing yourself by holding the counter as you kiss him. You break away and smirk.   
Dropping to your knees, you unbuckle his pants, and shove them and his underwear down. His cock is now exposed. You take his hard length in your hands and slowly start to pump. You stop pumping, only to lick at the head, slowly taking it in your mouth. You take it all the way. Tears sting your eyes, but you’ve had enough experience with rough face fucking to be able to take him all. You rock your head back and forth. You quicken your pace when you pull a moan out of Kuroo’s lips. You swirl your tongue around his head, and then deepthroat him all at once again. You repeat, again and again until he cries out in pleasure.  
“Ch-chibi chan,” Kuroo gasps, “if y-you keep d-doing that, I’ll c-cum.” He shuts his eyes and fists a good chunk of your hair. You continue your fast pace, determined to make him cum. “Fuck!” Kuroo shouts as he releases his load down your throat. You swallow every drop and slowly pull away from his throbbing cock. Licking your lips, you smile and walk out of the bathroom.  
Kuroo cleans himself up before exiting the bathroom. You are sitting on the couch, wearing a robe you found in one of the closets. Kuroo walks over to the kitchen. You notice rather quickly that he is not wearing a shirt. His pecks glisten under the ambient lighting of the kitchen. He fixes himself a glass of water and downs it in one go. You watch intently as his Adam's apple bobs up and down, following the movement down his throat. He puts the glass down and shoots you a smile.   
“How long were you working for Daichi, before today?” Kuroo looks at you with soft, concerned eyes.  
“About six months. I owed him, or I guess I owed his father on behalf of my mother. She was complicated, and our relationship was even more complicated. She had worked for Daichi’s father for a few years right before she was murdered. My family built up some debt in that time, which she was trying to pay, but she was shit at her job and he killed her, leaving me to deal with our debts.”   
“Oh shit, I’m sorry for your loss,” Kuroo says as he walks towards you.  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t that close, and I already mostly took care of my siblings anyway, so her death really just meant one less mouth to feed and free food for a week. I just wish she didn’t turn to them at all. We could have handled ourselves on our own.” You have a lot of resentment towards your mother still.  
“I’m still sorry, Chibi chan. Losing a parent like that isn’t fun. And-” Kuroo gets cut off by a knock at the door.  
Kuroo picks up and cocks a pistol that was laying on the counter. He presses the barrel to the door and opens it. You can’t see past him, but you hear a familiar female voice. She’s only there for a moment before Kuroo closes the door again and rolls a suitcase over to you. He places the gun on the end table and opens the suitcase up, revealing neatly packed clothes. You crawl across the couch to look in the suitcase. Your robe loosens, revealing some of your cleavage. You don’t notice, but Kuroo does. He tries not to stare, but fails miserably. He can’t help but stare at your somewhat exposed breasts. He licks his lips, there’s a fire burning in his heart, and pants. You get to the suitcase and dig around before noticing how heavy Kuroo is breathing. You look up at him and realize how turned on he is, and what happened with your robe. Instead of fixing it, you sit up all the way, allowing the robe to rest on your chest, just barely covering your tits. You lean back against the back of the couch at the corner, arms extending and resting on the edge of the couch. You beckon him over using one finger. He obeys and crawls across the couch.   
When Kuroo reaches you, his lips crash against yours, hands tangle in your hair. He softly pulls your hair, pulling your head back, exposing your neck. He moves down to your neck, sucking a hickey onto your skin. You let out a moan, leaning back into his hands. One of his hands leaves your hair. He pushes the robe out of his way and gropes one of your tits. He pulls away for a moment to pull his pants and underwear off. His cock is hard and already dripping with pre. His lips meet yours again, tongue pushing its way through to explore your mouth. His cock is pressed against your stomach, spreading his pre all over. Once again, he breaks the kiss. He readjusts, hovering the head of his cock right above your hole.  
“I see how bad you want me. I can’t just give it to you like I ate you out earlier. No, no, no, Chibi chan. You have to beg. Beg me to fuck you.” Kuroo looks down at you with pure lust in his eyes.  
“Fuck me, Kuroo. I need you,” you pant.   
“You’re going to have to beg harder than that. I want you to tell me exactly how you want me to fuck you.” Kuroo looms over you.   
“Fuck me with your cock. Please. Just fuck me,” you cry out.   
Without hesitation, Kuroo slams into your hole. You cry out at the large cock stretching your insides. He thrusts into you hard and fast, almost animalistic. He moves one of his hands from your waste to your throat. His fingers squeeze just enough to matter, blurring your vision just a little bit, bringing tears to your eyes. His other hand attacks your clit, rubbing circles, making you quiver under his touch. You let out a stifled moan as Kuroo rams your hole repeatedly.   
“Look at you, mewling beneath me like the slut you are.”   
Your only response is a moan. With each of his thrusts comes a different cry. You feel a warmth building up in your stomach, ready to release at any moment, and by his own moans, Kuroo is almost there too. His pace quickens again, and his grip around your neck becomes a little tighter.   
“C-cum with m-me,” Kuroo cries out as he spills his warm load inside your tight pussy.   
As the words leave Kuroo’s tongue, you cum around his cock. Your body spasms with ecstacy. Kuroo releases your neck and pulls out of you, cum spilling onto the couch. Before you can really catch your breath, Kuroo rips the robe all the way off, flips you over and lifts you up, putting you into a full Nelson. You gasp as he thrusts his hips up into you. With you impaled on his cock, he walks over to the window and bounces you up and down.   
“Look at you, impaled on my cock for the whole world to see. You and all your beauty. You look fucking amazing like this, such a good little slut,” Kuroo whispers in your ear.   
You can see your reflection in the window, you watch as Kuroo’s cock pumps in and out. Every thrust excites you as you bounce up and down. It doesn’t take Kuroo many thrusts before you’re cumming again. He cums for a second time with a growl. He lifts you off his throbbing cock and flops you back onto the couch. before you can do anything, he pins you down with one hand on your waist. He smirks up at you and slips his middle and ring fingers into your sopping wet hole, and rubs circles around your clit with his thumb. You cry out in both pleasure and overstimulation. He doesn’t stop ramming your hole until you cum five times total.   
“You did so well, Chibi chan,” Kuroo smiles and kisses your forehead.  
Kuroo scoops you up in his arms, holding your quivering body close. He carries you back to the bathroom and starts a bath. He sets you down on the stool and walks out of the room for a minute. You sit there in a daze, unsure of what really just happened. When Kuroo walks back in, he’s carrying a glass of water. He walks to you and helps you drink the water. Given how shaky your body is, you would spill it all over yourself. Once the bath water is warm enough, Kuroo picks you up and climbs into the tub. He takes his time carefully cleaning your body, making sure to get all the cum off. He sits in the tub with you for a bit before lifting you out and drying you off. He puts you in one of the robes and carries you to the bedroom. Kuroo holds you in his arms through the night. You get the best night’s sleep you’ve had in a long time. All worries left your mind for those few hours.   
The next few days are a blur. You stay inside the penthouse, hiding away from the rest of the world. You try your best to distract yourself from what happened, but that’s hard when you have a constant reminder in the form of a scar on your cheek. Each time you look at it, you flash back to that day. You still sob over your brother every day. Kuroo tries to cheer you up each time by blowing raspberries on your neck. He cooks meals with groceries that the hotel maids bring up to the room.   
A week passes, you are still in a daze, but today is different. Something feels off. Kuroo is on the phone with someone he seems to know, but they’re arguing. You try not to snoop and listen in on the conversation, but you can’t help yourself. You position yourself carefully to ensure Kuroo will not catch you. It is hard to tell what he is saying until he takes a few steps forward, leaning his back against the wall.  
“I don’t care, I can’t just tell her... Yes, I do understand, but I don’t see why I should leave...” Kuroo walks just out of earshot.  
You stand there in shock of what you heard. You do not understand what was happening, but you decide it does not matter. You grab the few things you had acquired over the week, including a gun, and head for the door. As you are reaching for the handle, Kuroo grabs your wrist. You look up at him in confusion and disgust.  
“What the hell are you doing? You can’t just leave, it’s not safe.” Kuroo pulls you towards him.  
“Oh, but you can? Let me go. I’m leaving. I’ve been away for too long. I’ll be fine, I can handle myself.” You yank your wrist away.  
“I never said that. You aren’t leaving. You take a step out of this hotel and you’re dead. This is the only place where I can protect you, and I, I can’t lose you. Chibi chan, I love you.”   
You stand in shock. What do you say? What do you do? Too many questions running through your mind and not a single answer. You let go of the door, arms slumping to your sides. You stare off into space for a moment before taking a deep breath. Kuroo is just standing there, looking at you with his soft eyes. You go to speak but get cut off by a soft, yet passionate kiss. He pulls away and smiles. You smile and drop your things. He takes you in an embrace, holding you tight. You lean back smiling up at him when the entire hotel shakes  
Kuroo breaks away to look out the window, you follow close behind him. You gasp when you reach the window. There is a swarm of black SUVs in the parking lot. You look up at Kuroo with concern, expecting him to look at you the same way, but he doesn’t. He backs away from the window, grabs one of the larger firearms that was stashed away, and then heads for the door. You stand there, alone, unsure of what to do. Do you follow and maybe get both you and him killed in the process? Or do you try to sneak away, leaving him to die alone? You turn to follow Kuroo and he is standing there. You are frozen in place, staring down the man that ruined your life. You take a few steps back, hitting the window with your back.   
Kuroo is standing a few feet away from the open door. Daichi stands in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He has a wicked smile smeared across his face. His gun is not visible, but you know it’s there.   
“You’re surrounded. There’s nowhere you can go where my people can’t find you.” Daichi’s smile transforms into that of a smirk.   
“You’re wrong Daichi, wrong about everything. We’re not surrounded, and we’ll make it out safe and sound.” Kuroo steps back, still gripping the large firearm.   
“Kuroo, I really do think you have a brain the size of a pea. You won’t be leaving this room. I don’t think you understand.” Daich stands up straight, reaching his hand into his blazer.   
Daichi pulls out a small handgun and points it at Kuroo, but before he can do anything a different gun goes off. One that is not being held by either Kuroo or Daichi. One in your very own hands. Daichi falls back, there’s a hole in his right shoulder. Kuroo looks at you, half proud, half confused. You shrug and approach Daichi, slowly.   
“We’re leaving, and you won’t follow us. You won’t send your damn goons after us either. You’re going to leave us alone. Forever.” You peer down at Daichi.   
Kuroo follows behind you as you step over Daichi, kicking his gun out of reach. You make it down to the elevator and press the button. You turn to look at Daichi and see him standing up, struggling to remain upright. He holds his shoulder with his left hand, his right hand hanging by his side.   
“You won’t make it far. My men, They’ll find you.” Daichi pants.   
“No, no they won’t. Not after today.” Kuroo snaps back.   
As if on cue, there’s a loud explosion. The hotel shakes again. Kuroo smiles as he turns back towards you and the elevator. Daichi stumbles forward a few steps and lets out a scream. You’ve won. You’ve made Daichi lose his mind. The elevator bell dings and the doors open. You and Kuroo step on and the doors close. Your last memory of Daichi is him losing his shit in the hallway. Screaming and shouting. You smile to yourself. You’re finally free of him, and it’s thanks to the man right next to you. He takes your hand as you wait for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor.   
When the doors open, so do the doors to your new life. You walk out of the hotel, hand in hand with Kuroo, and drive off, never to be seen in that city again.


End file.
